


Remember

by underthepink



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Idk what to tag this as, Lesbian AU, all of my friends said it made them sad so like idk man watch out!, i never kno what to tag anything as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthepink/pseuds/underthepink
Summary: Trixie can’t remember the last time she heard from Katya.





	Remember

Trixie can’t remember the last time she heard from Katya. 

She’d probably place it on New Years, if you asked her, but she really just can’t remember.

There’s so many things wrong with that sentence because Trixie was never the one to forget anything, especially something like that.

Especially something associated with Katya.

But, here she is, straining to even recall the sound of her lost friend’s accent. Trixie can’t seem to remember how her name sounded rolling off of Katya’s tongue.

Trixie wishes she’d never found the Polaroid of her and the girl, with a faded **FOREVER** written in Sharpie on the border. Trixie can’t seem to recognize the background of the photograph, can’t even think of anyone who would’ve taken it, but she recognizes the handwriting.

Trixie can remember the way Katya’s hands would shake when writing.

She doesn’t understand. Why can she recall something so small, so insignificant, but not the sound of Katya’s voice?

Why can she remember the way Katya would play with her hair when they cuddled, but not the way her name sounded coming from Katya’s lips?

Why can she name the exact time and place Katya said I love you first, but not the last time they spoke?

Trixie’s fucking frustrated. She just wants to remember.

It’s a bit foolish, Trixie thinks, to be this upset over Katya. After all, Katya is the one who clearly didn’t want any contact with Trixie, apart from holiday greetings and the occasional check-in from wherever-in-Hell the Russian was that month, but, God, Trixie is fucking destroyed.

She finds VHS tapes labeled **FOREVER** —numbered, of course—in a cardboard box that’s shoved in a corner of her basement, she tries but none of them fucking play. Why won’t they work? She just wants to hear Katya’s voice.

She just wants to hear her name come from Katya. One more time. 

If they play, they’re soundless, and Trixie wants to chuck a bottle of wine at the television after the tenth tape that doesn’t satisfy her needs.

Trixie just wants to remember.

It’s four in the morning when she gives up, packs the tapes back in the box, places the Polaroid back in it’s spot, and heads to bed.

She’s almost to her bedroom when her landline rings.

Trixie stops where she is, in the middle of the hallway, tempted to go back and answer it because, fuck, what if by some odd chance it’s her? She laughs at herself and resumes her walk to the bedroom.

She doesn’t hear the voicemail that comes a minute later.

 

 

_— Hey, Trix. It’s me, Katya. I know it’s been, what, a year? I’m not entirely sure, but I know it’s been too long. I’m sorry. I’ve just been really busy, you know? Um, I-I hope things are going well with you. I caught up with Kim last week, she said you’ve not been looking well and your memory’s been acting up lately. Please call me back, I wanna make sure it wasn’t just her overreacting... Anyways, I’m sorry for not calling like I usually do. Like I said, busy. I’ve been traveling with my- my girlfriend and I just barely have time to call anyone, really. But, yeah, uh, this is... long. You know my number, please call as soon as you can. Love you._


End file.
